Portable radios, such as two-way radios, often operate in conjunction with a variety of radio accessory devices. Designers of such devices are being challenged by an increased demand for small form factors. Existing interfaces between a radio and an electronic accessory typically rely on cable or wire connections to enable communication between the two devices. Accessory connection schemes typically reside on an outer housing surface of the radio (top, bottom, front back, left, and/or right). Placing the accessory interface on an outer side of the radio takes up space on the overall housing thereby impacting markets seeking to have a small form factor.
Additionally, for radios that accommodate a variety of different accessories, the use of different accessory interface points on the outer surface(s) of the radio takes up even more space and can cause confusion for the user. Cable and wire interface connections have further drawbacks including potential entanglement issues and the need for length adjustment from user to user.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved radio to accessory interface that eliminates the cable or wire connection and accommodates a plurality of different accessories.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.